Fiber reinforced plastic (FRP) materials are widely used in aerospace industry due to its high specific strength and high specific stiffness. FRP materials are composite materials consisting of soft resin matrix and high strength fiber reinforcement. Typical fiber reinforcements include carbon fibers (CFRP), glass fibers (GFRP), Kevlar fibers, and the like. FRP materials are often processed into a laminated structure. FRP materials have excellent in-plane strength, but low inter-laminar strength.
Conventional drilling also known as “push drilling” is a common practice used with metals. The drill is pressed downward along the axis of the tool to create a hole. Drilling with this method reduces side to side deflection in the metal layers. However, push drilling CFRP materials is typically problematic and fiber delamination and other damage is an issue.
One approach to reduce the fiber delamination is to use an orbital drilling process. Orbital drilling is a hole making operation by milling in which the center of an end mill orbits about the center of the intended hole while spinning on its own axis and moving in the axial direction. Orbital drilling is also called “circular milling” or “helical interpolation.”
Orbital drills are used to machine through stacks of multiple types of materials, such as Titanium and carbon fiber reinforced plastic (CFRP). Because all these materials have different machining properties, they react differently when being machined, making it difficult to maintain hole tolerance through the entire hole depth. As a result, the hole has to be reamed after drilling, thereby increasing manufacturing cost.